The Encounter
by scream-for-pain
Summary: Harry is running, but from what?
1. Always Running

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did.  
  
The sound of his feet pounding the paving stones down Diagon Alley grew louder and slower as his body shook with a mixture of cold sweat and fear. Fear of the evil that chased him wherever he went, fear that no muggle could ever feel without being destroyed. The fear that made him quake through the blood red robes that he wore.  
  
How long had he been running? One hour? Two hours? The time had seemed endless, and yet he still carried on, his heart beat growing stronger with every step. He feared that it would become so strong that his heaving chest would give out, and send his life shooting like a bludger.  
  
"You're going to die. You're going to be caught and you will die. Say your prayers and bid farewell. You will no longer be the boy who lived. Say goodbye, Harry Potter!"  
  
The harder he ran, the harder they chased. It seemed an endless cycle. And the voices, they came as quick as a snitch. The difference was that they weren't the type of thing that you would want to catch, only lose.  
  
Any moment, he knew that they would find him, but he knew not of their reason for the chase. He had done nothing wrong, at least, not that he could remember. They obviously had a strong reason for this, this, this madness.  
  
His midnight black hair slapped his face and he struggled to see. His glasses had been smashed but still provided him with some form of sight, be it a blurry one. There were no onlooker's at this time, yet the blank stares still bore into the back of his neck.  
  
A sharp hoot caused him to look up, which was a mistake, as the moment his eyes slipped from the path in front, he tripped over a lose coble, and fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but the ground was too slippery.  
  
It would not have helped him anyway, as at that moment, a dark shadow was cast over him.  
  
His eyes slid upwards and met with those of Serverus Snape.  
  
Those cold eyes in which Harry saw no end or contrast. The eyes that stared at him over cauldrons in the potions lab.  
  
The surrounding face leant in towards Harry and placed a soldering kiss on his lips. The kiss was dark and mysterious, but with it, brought pain.  
  
Snape stood up. In his hand was a blood red knife. 


	2. Discovery

Snape glanced down at Harry. His face twisted into a cruel sneer as he observed the stab wound on the boy's stomach, knowing that it was done by a blade, which carried poison. Poison which could not be cured by anyone, not even Voldermort himself. The poison would leak through the young Griffindor's bloodstream and kill him slowly and painfully. The best way for someone like Harry to go, thought the potions master.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps caused Snape to turn around.  
  
The sound was coming from the feet of a student of his, a particular favorite. Draco Malfoy. The handsome Slitheryn's steps quickened as he saw his House Captain standing over, what looked like, a dead body, but it was hard to make out through the rain. He also noticed a shining object clutched in Snape's hand. What was it? A knife? No way.  
  
On finally reaching the Potion's Master, he could not help but notice the grin on Snape's face, and also, the way he kept stepping in front of him.  
  
"Professor," Draco mused, looking into Snape's big black eyes, "What's behind you?"  
  
"That," came the response, "That my dear boy, is all of our problems gone. Now we can be together forever with no-one to sop us."  
  
"But what about Har." he trailed off sharply as he noticed Harry lying behind Snape "HARRY!!!!!!" he screamed " oh Harry, what has he done to you?" he skidded to Harry's side and sobbed uncontrollably, remaining fully aware of Snape's presence.  
  
"Dra..Draco, is that you.?" came a muffled voice, "Draco, I'm not going to make it, but promise me something."  
  
"Anything at all," Tears spilled out from the blonde boy's eyes onto Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Promise me that you will remember that I love you, and I always will," his eyes screwed up due to the pain, and he struggled to get any words out, his heart beat slowed down more and more until it is only a mild thump. "I love yo.." His eyes closed and his heart stopped completely. Draco stayed still, unable to move.  
  
"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY" 


	3. Nightmare's Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insanity  
  
A sudden bolt of lightning jerked him awake, and he sat up, bathed in sweat. He felt something move, and then a voice cut through the darkness  
  
"Draco, what's the matter honey?" the boy next to him sat up and wrapped his arms around him  
  
"Harry!" cried Draco, and he returned the embrace " I love you Harry!"  
  
"I love you too." Said Harry, albeit s little taken by his blonde lovers actions "now let's get back to sleep, I've got work in the morning." 


End file.
